Le grand vol
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: Ils étaient deux autres prisonniers de l'atroce réalité, et pourtant, ils apprenaient à être heureux. ReiBert ; lime


Disclaimer : H. Isayama pour les personnages

Spoil ! : Il n'y a aucun vrai spoiler dans cet OS, mais si vous n'avez regardé que l'anime, alors ne vous renseignez pas trop sur ces personnages.

Warning : T / Lime

Notes : Quoi ? Je suis en retard ?

Je ne saurais exprimer ma gratitude envers Régly qui as beaucoup bossé sur ce texte pour la correction.

Merci également aux personnes qui m'ont redonné beaucoup de motivation.

Il y a bien sûr un jeu de mots sur le titre (et non, mes jeux de mots ne sont pas nuls).

* * *

L'eau coulait en sillons le long de son corps svelte, se frayant un chemin sur sa peau halée, jusqu'au sol carrelé des douches.

Sans un mot, il avait fermé les paupières, relevé les mains devant son torse et attendait en silence, le visage dirigé vers le jet fixé de façon rudimentaire au plafond.

Le tableau parfait d'un adolescent sublime.

Sans réelle gêne au début, Reiner se tourna lentement vers son ami, qui continuait de profiter du flot bouillant, et le détailla. La chaleur générée créait une légère brume autour d'eux. On aurait pu croire à un paradis lointain, une source cachée au milieu d'une immense forêt exotique, si la mosaïque blanchâtre n'était pas là pour rappeler la dure réalité de leur situation.

Ils se retrouvaient finalement bloqués tous deux entre ces murs, qui étaient néanmoins plus accueillants que l'extérieur.

Le blond soupira. Il aurait bien aimé se retrouver dans le lac de son imagination, en attendant. Il y avait bien l'étang près du camp d'entrainement, mais la réalité lui suffisait sans le satisfaire, et quelques fois, il s'inventait une vie dans un monde paisible et prospère. Mais il le savait bien, le rêve restait, et resterait un simple rêve. Ce ne sont pas les illusions qui sauvent des vies.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Cette question tira brusquement Reiner de ses songes éveillés. Bertholdt le regardait calmement. Il avait l'air inquiet.

- Non… Ce n'est rien.

Il secoua la tête, chassant les dernières idées d'escapades qui emplissaient malgré lui son esprit. Se rappelant de son actuelle condition, il se baissa, et attrapa le savon usé qui traînait à ses pieds. Il l'observa quelques secondes, étudiant les râpures sur la surface nacrée. _Non, rien n'avait changé._ Sans aucune conviction, il commença à se frotter énergiquement le bras avec.

L'autre suivait du regard les mouvements de son compagnon, las. Ils prenaient souvent leur douche ensemble, un peu plus tard que les autres. Non pas qu'ils détestaient à ce point la compagnie, mais ces moments seuls à seuls leur permettaient de parler. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, ils ne se disaient –presque- rien.

La pluie d'eau chaude que délivrait la pomme s'arrêta soudainement au-dessus du grand brun.

- Oh, déjà, constata-t-il d'une voix déçue.

Reiner, le sourire aux lèvres, se décala sur le côté. La limite de temps aux douches était plutôt stricte, et il savait que Bertholdt perdait parfois beaucoup de ces précieux instants à ne rien faire. Il aimait simplement se détendre, et oubliait constamment la restriction imposée. Son ami, qui commençait à se laver après lui, lui permettait alors d'utiliser sa douche.

C'était un geste simple, mais qui comptait beaucoup pour les deux jeunes hommes. Une manière de se dire, une fois de plus, qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre, et ce en toutes circonstances.

- J'ai bientôt terminé avec le savon.

- Merci.

Le blond se dépêcha de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Une fois que son corps fut recouvert de mousse, il se débarrassa du galet blanc, et se pressa sous la pomme de douche qui crachotait encore.

Reiner se sentait bien sous l'eau. Il ferma les paupières un instant, non pas pour repartir vers les si belles contrées imaginaires, mais cette fois-ci pour mieux ressentir l'écume descendre sur sa peau. C'était agréable. Pour une fois qu'on lui accordait un peu de douceur…

Son compagnon l'épiait discrètement. Sa musculature marquée et son visage endurci le rendaient aussi beau qu'il l'était à l'intérieur. Un vrai guerrier.

Les joues de Bertholdt se tintèrent de rouge. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait la sensualité étonnante que possédait le second adolescent. En se reprenant, il s'appuya contre le mur, et commença à se laver avec le savon récupéré. Il en avait presque oublié pourquoi il était ici. _Ah, fichues fin de journées… _

La mousse laiteuse au creux de sa paume se chargea de lui rappeler ses désirs qu'il peinait à enfouir. Il sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer.

Tentant au mieux de cacher sa gêne, il se retourna, tremblant, face aux carreaux de mosaïque.

- Hé, tu devrais y aller, j'ai fini de me rincer. Je ne sais pas si il reste beaucoup de temps et…

Reiner, découvrant ce spectacle insolite, arrêta de parler un instant, avant d'éclater de rire, bruyamment et sans grâce.

Le brun, lui, ne savait désormais plus du tout quoi faire. Une main se posa sur son épaule et on le poussa sous la douche, qui libérait le précieux liquide de façon douteuse. La fin du cycle approchait.

Il aurait aimé, s'il avait pu, s'enfoncer sous terre, ne pas être là à ce moment précis. L'excitation le gagnait progressivement et il espérait de tout cœur que son ami ne le remarque pas. _Mais bon sang, comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?_

Il se doucha négligemment, gigotant, tout en cherchant un moyen de paraître invisible, sans aucun véritable résultat. L'autre le regardait, ou plutôt regardait son dos, surpris et amusé à la fois de l'étrange comportement qu'il adoptait.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? dit-il ironiquement.

- N-non, articula-t-il en secouant rapidement la tête.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, tu sais.

Bertholdt se sentait à l'étroit dans son si grand corps.

Son camarade, finalement, s'approcha de lui. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. L'eau arrêta soudainement de couler.

Il se retourna vivement. Ce n'était pas, en y réfléchissant, ce qu'il aurait voulu faire. Il comprit rapidement dans quelle genre de situation il s'était engagé. On l'avait pris sur le fait. Et lui, il restait là, comme un misérable coupable, et avait honte, tellement honte…

Reiner le dévisagea un instant. Il ne tarda pas à réaliser ce qu'il se tramait. Lentement, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le bas, pour constater l'érection naissante mais déjà marquée de son compagnon.

Il resta comme cela un court moment, interdit et en proie à toutes sortes de pensées.

Et finalement, les dernières pièces prirent placent dans le puzzle complexe qui occupait son esprit.

- Tu penses un peu trop à Annie, finit-il par admettre.

Le cœur du brun se mit à battre encore plus fort. Ce n'est pas en songeant à Annie que cela s'arrangerait, au contraire…

L'autre soupira en riant légèrement, avant de partir chercher les serviettes de bain qui attendaient un peu plus loin.

Bertholdt, qui ne s'était toujours pas remit de cette montée d'émotions, s'appuya contre le mur humide et se laissa glisser, serrant un peu les jambes.

Et tout s'accéléra.

- Au début, je croyais que c'était à cause de moi, déclara l'autre garçon.

Il releva la tête rapidement, comprenant l'allusion.

Reiner s'était immobilisé, laissant l'ambiance devenir tendue. Il souriait bêtement, ses pensées étranges lui semblaient improbables et idiotes.

Finalement, il lança à son partenaire une grande serviette, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. Celle-ci tomba mollement près de lui. Après un instant d'hésitation, il s'empara du tissu clair et le posa sur lui, pour se cacher.

Ses paupières se fermèrent lourdement. Des nuées de papillons voletaient dans son ventre. Il était très mal à l'aise.

Il aurait aimé se retrouver ailleurs. Loin d'ici, en tout cas.

Et pourtant, il se mit à parler, à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, parce qu'il réfléchissait peut être trop. C'était un peu comme si son instinct, ou quelque chose d'autre, avait pris le dessus.

- Je ne sais pas trop, murmura-t-il.

L'interpellé se retourna, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Pardon ?

Se recroquevillant un peu plus, il pria intérieurement pour sa réussite. Il empoigna le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, et se lança :

- Je ne sais pas trop, reprit-il un peu plus fort mais hésitant, si c'est à cause de toi où d'Annie.

Ses derniers mots résonnèrent dans la pièce vide. Le temps se figea. Seul le bruit de quelques gouttes qui tombaient encore sur le sol dérangeait le silence quasi religieux.

Et Bertholdt se mit à regretter amèrement ses paroles. Il ne releva même pas les yeux. Il savait que Reiner le regardait, et il appréhendait sa réaction. Le blond resta immobile quelques secondes, à se demander des milliers de choses.

Puis, tout s'effaça enfin.

Finalement, il fit le premier pas. _Un banal pas en avant. _Pour se rapprocher, pour parler à son ami qui était resté assis. Il brisa la dernière limite qui les retenait séparés.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Aucun écho, aucune réponse. Rien.

- Non, non… Ne me réponds pas si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais tu sais, moi…

Il reprit son souffle, et tenta de se calmer un peu.

- Ça ne me gênes pas. Au contraire.

Bertholdt sentit son corps fondre. Son cœur s'arrêta soudainement. Grisé par l'espoir, il émit une petite plainte surprise et heureuse à la fois.

- C'est malin. Maintenant, j'ai envie de t'embrasser… ajouta son compagnon.

Il ne fit rien, ne bougea pas. Il ne résisterait pas, car lui aussi en avait envie.

Reiner s'approcha encore, doucement.

Quand il arriva près de son ami, il se baissa et se mit à observer son visage fin. Malgré l'anxiété que transmettaient ses yeux, on aurait dit un prince.

Délicatement, il passa ses doigts sur la joue de Bertholdt, puis remonta lentement, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux noirs qui collaient à son front. Avec son autre main, il agrippa doucement le menton du brun et l'amena à lui.

_Frissons._

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ce n'était pas la première fois, des jeux d'enfants les avaient autrefois poussés à faire ce genre de choses. Mais ce baiser fut différent. Il avait un goût de nouveauté pour les deux adolescents, un trésor qu'ils avaient cherché de nombreuses années, et qu'enfin, ils trouvaient.

C'était délicat, léger.

Bertholdt se sentait tomber. Ses jambes tremblaient et son cœur s'envolait. L'amour avait une couleur bien différente des défis.

Quand finalement, leurs visages s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, ils s'observèrent mutuellement comme si il s'agissait de leur première rencontre.

Rien n'avait changé, et pourtant, ils se redécouvraient.

Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre, se prêtant à des choses qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissaient encore, des choses qui feraient peut-être d'eux des « adultes ».

Mais ne leur avait-on pas déjà arraché leur enfance, tout compte fait ?

* * *

**Une petite review ?**


End file.
